legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Legodude101
WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE! If you have any questions about me (Or Ninjago) Feel free to leave me a message! 02:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Reply Apology accepted. As for what's been going on, not a whole lot except for one thing, Wikia had a glitch that randomly logged some people onto other people's accounts. Somebody was using it to mess with the chat as a chat moderator's account, so we temporarily disabled the chat until the glitch is fixed. It looks like it has, so hopefully the chat will be up and running again soon. Story We probably shouldn't be using the blog feature as a chat... BUT, if you need something to occupy your time, you could read my story. I plan on releasing each chapter weekly, which means that the next one will be coming up next Monday... If I remember. :P 03:17, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Your profile music template. D: IT BURNS!!!! Prototron 18:13, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, nevermind. You changed it to the Phineas and Ferb theme song. :P Prototron 18:20, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Reply - Chat mod I'm not sure, typically, the chat mods here are also full site mods, and I know you can't become one of those if you've ever been blocked, vandalized, etc. I'm not sure about what requirements there would be to become a chat mod separately, I'd say ask Mythrun about it, he's the main guy behind this site. Though regardless of that, I'd say let's wait a bit and see how things play out, it hasn't really been that long yet. Hey legodude it's brianna113 when are you going to be on clone wars adventures Sorry I don't know where else to talk to you I was Kickbanned by Mythrun or the Wiki Bot :( AGAIN!!!!!! But this time I don't think it was a mystake. Could You ask Mythrun How Long I'm Kickbanned for? - Polturgighst Re: Serious Decision Should you decide to leave the wiki, then know that you will be missed very much. But before you make any decisions, I want you to consider reconsidering. I've known many people (including myself) who've felt the same way as you, that they won't do anything important, that nobody cares, that everybody hates me and is trying to ruin my life, etc. But let me tell you that those thoughts are lies. You WILL do important things, and people DO care. I do, for one. And if it seems like someone's criticizing you, then maybe you should try one of two things: First, ignore it. Water off a Duck's Back, as the saying goes. When people are trying to make fun of you or be mean to you, they're probably doing it because they themselves are hurt. The second thing is to consider what they're saying. If they say that you're doing something wrong, don't just be insulted and maybe say something back, but think about if they're somewhat right. Now, this might sound like it contradicted the other, but it didn't. The first was for their intention, the other was for their conveyance of their intention. Anyway, I hope this helped, and if you do decide to leave, just remember that I'll still remember you. 04:22, February 21, 2012 (UTC) What I have looked into Hi Legodude, I have been quite busy today so this information is not nearly the amount I wanted to give you. So here’s what I got: You have probably seen this flashed in your face several times, but I just need to go over this to make sure your qualified: To become a moderator you must: *Have at least 500 mainspace edits. (Read the lower section of my post) *Account must be at least 1 month old. (That’s in order) *Have never been blocked as a result of vandalism or other offense resulting in a block. (I’m not sure, have you?) *Be logged in when you file your RfR page. (That’s in order) *Understand that being a moderator is to help the wiki, and not to have "cool" extra powers. (I’m sure you do) *Hmmm I don't think there is anything else Okay, about the edit count problem. I think I have a solution. What my recent edits have been it editing NPC's Infobox to make sure what can be linked is linked. Here is one I have done: Nexus Jay and heres one I have'nt done : Numb Chuck I hope that this helps and I will continue to look in to new pages for you to edit Vector E. Cramp (Talk) 00:58, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey dude, I was wondering about this: I think I have a greater chance of becoming a chat mod (unfortunately). I think you would probably do just as good a job as I would! If you want to support me, make some blog posts and let's get this going! LEGODUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!! This time I have no idea why I was kickbanned....I joined the chat and was suddenly kickbanned!!!!!!!!!! could you PM Mythrun and ask why I keep getting kickbanned!!!!!!!!!! And what I did to get kickbanned this time because I am bewildered!?! - Polturgighst Legodude101 read this Legodude read this message and reply. It's me brianna113 um.....why aren't you on the game we were going to play we miss you :^_( Brianna113 Please read this. Why in the WORLD would you quit because you can't be a chat mod? You know it's not easy to become a chat mod, would you just give up on one attempt? And WHY would you abandon this Wiki because of a failed attempt? Would you consider leaving your friends behind because of a failed attempt? Would you AT LEAST'' ''give a '''GOOD reason on why you're leaving? ':( I mean seriously, I can't stand and see you leaving like this, not in this time. :( Prototron 21:41, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Reply I wasn't there when it actually happened, and I didn't carry out the block, so I can't speak for whoever actually did it and why. But looking at what happened, my guess is the fact that you were site advertising on the chat every few minutes, combined with your previous blocks and the severity of why they were brought on. It's not strictly about the number of times a person is blocked, as far as I know, it's more what they've done all in all that triggered those blocks. But, as I said, I'm not the person who actually did the block, so I don't know exactly. Meet me a barrel roll wiki.Lost twilight energy 23:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply-Help I will help you and want to suppport you, but first I am going to need to know what happened. I'm afraid, that if Mythrun is unhappy with you, there's not much I can do. However, it is ''EXTREMELY rare for someone to be perma-banned (I think that I have only seen it twice), so he will probably shorten it. Just hop onto chat or leave me a message. Nateh1997 04:13, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. Advertising doesn't seem like a perma-ban to me, but, it's Mythrun, so... You're not blocked yet though, at least not in the logs. Nateh1997 04:17, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I talked to him and it kind of seems like a "3 strikes you're out" type of deal. So, it's more been an acumulation of multiple incidents rather than just this one small spamming thing. But your main account is blocked, so you can still edit. Just stop posting on peoples talks, it'll just get you in trouble. Oh, and don't try to sockpuppet, please. :P Nateh1997 04:29, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Banned? For what? Posting that spam chat link? Over and over.. Or something else? I hope you get unbanned.. perhaps I could ask if your ban could be shortened if it happened at all. How do you know your banned permanently? Do you mean from chat? Because if you were permanently banned, you probably wouldn't be able to edit pages. PowerMiner 16:04, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey legodude Brianna113 im srry Legodude101, BlueJay11 requests your presence at the wiki immdiatly. The link is shown below. Lego World Wiki Jw1709, Administrator of the LEGO World Wiki